Chicken pox shot terror!
by karkadann
Summary: The horrors of advances in modern medicine reaches the leaf village 12 and the 3 kids from the sand village. Will they be tough and take it like ninja? Or cry and runaway like the 5 & 6 year olds they are! Come watch the drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything copyrighted.

**Preview**:

Gaara: No needles.

Author: I'll think about it.

Gaara: NO NEEDLES! Sand coffin!

Author: Ow! Not the face! Ahh...Exfoliating...ok, no needles.

**Author's Note**: I am bending Naruto's original time sequence here, but in this story the kids range from ages 5 to 6. And yes, I put them in a kind of pre-school. We'll call it a pre-academy, okay? This is going to end up being six chapters or so. Enjoy!

**Rated:** K+, Because I'm not going to try to take away Tsunade's sake. She might hurt me.

Chicken Pox

"OK class." Tsunade raised her voice to get the class's attention. A seated group of adorable five and six year olds looked up at the Hokage.

"How many of you have ever heard of the chicken pox?"

Fifteen blank faces stared at her. They were all seated on the red area rug in the middle of the classroom. The brightly decorated room was plastered with posters of famous ninja and other inspirational people from Konoha. It was first thing in the morning, and Tsunade wanted to get this chore of hers over with before the kids were awake and alert.

Suddenly Lee's hand shot up and his eyes bugged out. "Ooo! Ooooo! Oooooooooo!" He looked constipated as he scrunched his face up, begging to get called on.

Tsunade rolled her eyes _'Well at least someone knows.'_ "Yes, Lee?"

Lee cleared his throat and stood up. "Chicken pox are a mild form of measles contacted though an airborne virus. The person infected receives red itchy bumps all over their body, and they may get a mild fever. Once the infected patient recovers, they cannot contract it again. So far the only preventative measure known is quarantine.

"What?" asked Choji, not understanding a single word

"Huh?" asked Tsunade, forgetting to fake intelligence in front of the students.

"Hey, my sister has the chicken pox!" Kiba blurted out. "She keeps scratching all the time."

"That's because she has fleas." Naruto laughed.

"Shut up, Na-re-tard!" All the kids laughed and practiced their new favorite vocabulary word. Tsunade took a swig of saké to take the edge off of an already forming headache.

"Anyway, one of my colleagues cooked up a way to prevent it altogether"

"How?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

As if five year olds would be impressed by advances in medicine, Tsunade said proudly, "With just a simple shot."

After a few seconds of confused silence, Sakura burst into tears. She whispered something to Ino through sobs. Ino loudly said "Tsunade-sama, Sakura says she doesn't want you to shoot her. Why do you want to shoot us? Isn't getting killed worse than getting the chicken pox?"

Shikamaru raised his hand and asked to be excused to the restroom.

"Sure. Anyone else gotta go?" Choji, Lee, Tenten, the three sand ninjas, Shino and Sasuke all jumped up and quickly left the room.

Turning her attention back to Sakura's illogical hysterics, Tsunade reassured them. "Look, getting a shot doesn't mean shot with a gun. It means with a needle."

Hinata suddenly let out a yelp and gave Neji a surprised look, who was sitting next to her.

"Excuse me, Tsunade-sama. Hinata just got bit by a huge bug." With a very serious look on his face, he held his hands out to his sides. "It was this big. I have to take her to the nurse's."

"You mean, may I take her to the nurse's'...Hyuuga!"

Neji had already dragged his disgruntled cousin out of the classroom.

"So, you're gonna shoot us with needles?" Sakura's eyes started welling up again.

"Good grief no! I'll show you the stupid needle. You get poked with it once in the arm. It's no big deal. I swear, you guys act like a bunch of little kids. Oh, wait..." Tsunade was rummaging around in her medical bag with her back to the class muttering to herself. One small syringe marked 'Chicken pox vaccine' rolled out of the bag without her noticing it. Naruto crawled over and picked it up. He showed Kiba, Sakura and Ino the small, thin tube. Noticing the plastic cap he pulled it off revealing a short, sharp needle.

"That's gonna go... in our arm?" Kiba asked.

They all stared at it for a few seconds.

"Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, I'm missing one syringe." Tsunade turned around to a completely empty room.

"What the?! Bathroom! Nurse's! I should have known! Dumb kids, what's the big deal anyway?!" Tsunade sighed and sipped her sake again, trying to think calmly. "I should dupe Iruka and Kakashi into helping me, this could take a while."

**A/N**- find any typos? is -sama the correct suffix? want me to continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** Finally, I posted the second chapter! Yay me. And like a good girl I proofread the first chapter. It was really awful. And none of you said anything. Slackers! (joking)

**Chapter 2**

Tsunade flopped in her chair. Why didn't she order someone else to do this in the first place? Shots were no biggie, but eww, what if there was a little blood or something? She rolled her gambling dice on the table as she waited for Iruka and Kakashi.

Iruka entered the room first, and Kakashi followed, reading his favorite bit of literature.

"Ok. Here's the deal. We have 15 kids out there that ran away from getting a shot this morning. It's our job to find them and give them their injection. She handed the men five syringes each.

"So, you had five year olds run away on you?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes"

"Fast little guys, aren't they?"

"Shut up, Kakashi! I bet I'll be able to catch more than you and Iruka combined. I'll bet you anything, what do you want to wager?"

"Uh . . . "

"Just bet her something so we can catch the kids, they're running loose in town without adult supervision." Iruka whispered to Kakashi.

"I guess I have some laundry . . . "

"Deal." Tsunade said, and shot out the door ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. But I do own instant chocolate pudding and a can of squeeze cheese. Mmm...

**Chapter Tres:**

"Come on guys, hurry up, their gonna find us!" Kiba called over his shoulder to Naruto, Ino and Sakura. Out of breath, they slowed to a walk in front of the ramon stand. Naruto looked longingly over the counter.

"Anybody have money?"

"Stay focused, will you?" Kiba frantically said. "I mean, did you see how sharp that needle was?! It was like, huge!"

"We're probably in big trouble for running off, and we're going to have to get shots sooner or later, we might as well go back" Ino said bravely.

"Whatever, everyone else ran off, and if they don't catch us, they'll figure it's not worth the effort and give up." Kiba argued back.

Naruto snapped back from his ramen fantasies and agreed with him. "There's no way I'm getting that shot. Believe it."

Ino looked over at Sakura's tears and was persuaded.

"So how are we going to do this?"

Naruto looked at the syringe that he still had in his hand. Everyone stared and tried to think of a plan.

"We could steal the other syringes," Kiba suggested. "This one was easy enough to get."

"That won't work. I've seen that lady break boulders into gravel. We can't steal from her." Ino said, being the only clear thinking, realistic one in the bunch.

"Gotta better plan?" Naruto asked.

"Well, no."

"So that's what we're doing," Kiba said. "Hey, do you guys smell that?"

"What?"

"Fried dolphin. Iruka is coming this way."

"Yaa!" Naruto cheered.

"Wait a minute, Naruto. Today is his day off. He would be at home unless he was called in."

Sakura's eye's widened. "And if he was called in to work, he would be.."

They all exchanged frightened looks and started running away from the rapidly approaching jonin.


End file.
